1. Object of the Invention
This invention refers to an insulating garment designed to absorb the user's perspiration in its interior, avoiding transmission to the outside.
Additionally, another of the object of the present invention is to provide an insulating garment with an air chamber which separates the outer fabric from the inner fabric.
2. State of the Art
There are currently numerous garments that transport perspiration, to avoid the accumulation of moisture in contact with the body. These garments are mainly used and designed for use in activities which require physical effort, so that the moisture generated during perspiration does not accumulate on the inside, in contact with the body, but rather goes to the outside, and thus avoids the accumulation of perspiration in contact with the body.
However, these types of garments are not applicable for clothes in daily use, which need to hide the perspiration so that the moisture generated is not seen on the outside, mainly for people affected by hyperhidrosis, which causes the sweat glands to generate more perspiration than normal.
For the aforementioned cases, there are adhesive cotton or cellulose elements on the market, which are placed under the clothes to absorb perspiration without dampening the garments, but they are very thick and very uncomfortable to wear.
Patent PCT WO 0155500 refers to a “textile surface” for dresses, the outer face having received a hydrophobic process that repels moisture, and the inner surface having received a hydrophilic process to absorb the moisture. According to the invention, the outer face of the textile surface offers sufficient protection against the rain. The inner hydrophilic layer absorbs the moisture, which is released by the person wearing the garment. This mentioned textile surface may be manufactured in threads and fibres of mono and multifilaments.
French invention patent no. 2,503,743 describes and claims a textile structure formed by two layers linked to each other by interweaving, so that the layer which is not in contact with the skin is formed by moisture absorbing fibres, such as cotton, and the layer which is in contact with the skin is formed by polyamide and polyester fibres.
Spanish invention patent no. 2,139,590 describes and claims a compound fabric that is windproof, permeable to steam, drapeable, and extensible or elastic, which comprises an outer textile surface to provide wind proofing and waterproofing while providing at the same time transport of water vapour through a process of absorption-distribution-desorption. A hydrophilic barrier layer of polyurethane is placed over the external layer of textile located on a barrier layer, the barrier layer being at least one of the outer layer or an inner layer of fabric, wherein the barrier layer is a knitted fabric with a brushed surface.
Finally, U.S. patent no. 2004/048,500 refers to a fabric formed by two superimposed layers, the internal layer is in contact with the skin and composed of synthetic fibres with a small amount of filaments which enable the evacuation of water molecules by capillary action from the skin to the outside. The outer layer is manufactured with hollow synthetic fibres that evacuate the water molecules of the inner layer to the outside, and also offer good thermal insulation.
The aforementioned precedents that are a part of the state of the art, differ with regard to the present invention in the type of fabric used, the number of pieces of fabric that form a certain garment, the purpose of the garment, the finish of the outer fabric, the finish of the inner fabric, and the fibres used in this fabric, as well as the finish given to the fabric and the fibres and strands in this fabric when it is woven.